


My Immortal: New and Mostly Improved Edition

by XXXmidnitegoffXXX



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Good Charlotte, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Gothic, Goths, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, References to My Immortal, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXmidnitegoffXXX/pseuds/XXXmidnitegoffXXX
Summary: THE WORLDS MOST FAMOUS FANFIC IMPROVED!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears. A lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (if you don't know who she is get the hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's so fucking hot. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts, which is in England, where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a Goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant My Chemical Romance t-shirt, which I used for pyjamas, off. After that, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (Raven this is you!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"Oh my fucking God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied sexily.

"Guess what," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade," he told me.

"Oh My Fucking God!" I screamed. I love Good Charlotte. They are my favourite band, besides My Chemical Romance."

"Well," he asked me, "do you want to go with me?"

I gasped.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather mini-dress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Good Charlotte. I painted my nails black and put on tonsof black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they were playing at the concert too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (A lot of cool guys wear it, ok!).

"Hi, Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place where the concert was happening. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life," sang Joel (Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to that song).

"Joel is so fucking hot," I told Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing vocals.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, its okay, I don't like him better than you!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively. He then put his arm around me all protective.

"Really," I answered. "Besides, I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch," I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and had photos with them. Once we got Good Charlotte concert tees, Draco and I crawled back into his Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts. Instead, he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

"Draco!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing colour contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness, which suddenly made me feel not mad at him anymore.

And then… suddenly, Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his penis into my "you know what", and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?"

It was… Dumbledore!


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore made Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us, angrily.

"You moronic idiots!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing," asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said, "Fine. Very well, you may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess," I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair. I then got changed into a low-cut, black, floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out, Draco was standing in front of the bathroom. He started to sing 'I Just Wanna Live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it. I looked up and I was looked into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face, looking at him. He was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses, just like Draco's. There was no scar on his forehead anymore and he had a manly stubble on his chin. He spoke with a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection (only I'm a girl, so I didn't get one, you sick person).

"I'm so sorry," he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days," he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood," he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire," I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah," I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist rings on my fingers, and my nails were painted in red nail polish (see, does that sound like a Mary Sue to you?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco.

Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door and we then started kissing passively. We took off each other's clothes enthusiastically. He warmed me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked. Then he put his penis in mine and we _had sex_ (see, is that stupid?).

"Oh Draco! Oh Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm. Then all of a sudden, I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… _Vampire Potter_!

I was so angry.

"You fucking bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really penis, but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and stormed into Vampire's classroom, where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape, along with some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me. Then Draco came into the room, even though he was naked, and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me, understanding what was going on. She flipped her long waist-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes, which were like blood, which was because she was wearing contact lenses. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on.

Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch. But Voldemort killed her mother. Because of this, her father committed suicide, because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it; therefore, she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism and she is in Slytherin now, not Griffindoor).

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous idiot!" Snape demeaned, angrily in his cold voice, but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

"I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me," he tried to explain. "I once went out with Vampire for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. Yeah, like I would hang out with a fucking prep anyway." (Author`s Notes: Both Draco, Harry and me are bisexual, by the way)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" supported Vampire.

"Yeah, fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest, where I had lost my virginity to Draco. There, I started to burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe that Draco was cheating on me. I began to cry against a tree. It was then that I realised that it was where I did it with Draco for the first time.

Then all of a suddenly, a horrible looking man, with red eyes and no nose, started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have any nose and was wearing all black, but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice.

But then Voldemort shouted, " _Imperio!_ " and I couldn't run away.

" _Crucio!_ " I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him, even though I'm a sadist, so I stopped.

"Ebony," he yelled, "you must kill Vampire Potter!"

I thought about Vampire`s sexy eyes, his gothic black hair, and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand. So I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"You must!" he yelled. "If you not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"

"How did you know?" I asked, in a surprised way.

Voldemort pulled a "dude-you`re-so-retarded" look on his face. "I have telekinesis," he answered cruelly. "And if you do not kill Vampire, then you know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away, angrily, on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad; I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi," he said back, but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner, kind of like a pentagram (get it?) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you, but I thought you were cheating on me," I explained.

"That's okay," he said in a depressing way. We then went back into Hogwarts together, making out.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

I was really scared about Voldemort all day. I was even was upset when I went to rehearsals. I have a gothic metal band "Bloody Gothic Rose 666". I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between Good Charlotte, Slipknot and My Chemical Romance. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diablo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hagrid (who has become a student. After long debates with Dumbledore, it was agreed that he could relearn magic. Professor McGonagall, therefore, has taken his classes. He is now a Goth).

But today, Draco and Vampire were depressed, so they weren't coming. So we wrote some new songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a "c-r-o-s-s") and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie, like The Corpse Bride.

I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said "Simple Plan" on the butt. You might think I'm a slut, but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' when all of a sudden, I suddenly burst into tears, right at the end of the song.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerned voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I yelled angrily. And then I said, "Well, Voldemort came to me in the Forbidden Forest and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall. "Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poseur muggle bitch!" (See, is that out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too, all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't because he had a headache.

"What have you done?" He started to cry wisely. (She that's basically not swearing and this time, he was really upset and you will see why). "Ebony, Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

" _No!_ " I screamed. I was horrified! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me, but I told her fuck off. I ran to my room, where I cried by myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting, but he had to stop when I went into my room, because he would look like a pervert by doing that.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. Blood got all over my clothes, so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily. I then put on a Linkin Park song on at full volume. I grabbed a "c-r-o-s-s" and almost stuck it into my heart so that I could commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed!

I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't believe what I saw. Then I looked out the window and screamed. I saw Snape spying on me. I noticed that he was taking a video tape of me and that Lupin was masturbating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"STOP IT, YOU FUCKING PERVERTS. STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOPHILES OR WHAT?" I screamed, putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

" _Crucio!_ " he yelled at Snape and Lupin, pointing their stomach. I took my gun and shot Snape and Lupin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumbledore ran in.

"Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has... NO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Lupin. As he waved his wand, suddenly, Hagrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Hagrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!" said Snape, with an angry voice.

" _I may be a Hogwarts student,_ " Hagrid paused angrily, " _but I am a Satanist also!_ "

"This cannot be," Snape said, in a crisp voice. There was blood dripping from his hand, where Dumbledore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

" _You do not have any!_ " I yelled madly.

Lupin held up the camera triumphantly. "The lens may be ruined, but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do, like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Lupin said angrily, while he rubbed his dirty hands on his cloak.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before, but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked, happy or to bite him and drink his blood, because I felt faint.

" _Because, because…"_ Hargid said. He paused in the air dramatically and started waving his wand in the air. Then he began to sing to the tune of a gothic version of a 50 Cent song.

"Because you're gothic?" Snape asked, sounding afraid, as he thought it was connected with Satan.

"Because _I love her!_ "

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife. Draco had given me it, in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy. But now, I knew that we had to go together.

Anyway, I was in the school nurse's office, now recovering from my slit wrists. Snape, Lupin and Hagrid were there too. They were going to St. Mungo's, after they recovered, because they were paedophiles. You couldn't have those fucking perverts teaching in a school, with lots of hot girls. Dumbledore had the tapes of me naked confiscated.

I put up my middle finger at them. Anyway Hagrid came into the hospital room, holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Ebony, I need to tell you something," he said very seriously, as he gave me the roses.

"Fuck off," I told him. "You know I fucking hate the colour pink. Anyway, I don't like fucked up preps like you." Hagrid had been mean to me before for being gothic.

"No Ebony," Hagrid says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they Goths too you, poseur prep?" I asked, because I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily.

"No you didn't," I replied.

"I saved you from getting a Paris Hilton porn video made from your shower scene. Snape and Lupin masturbated to it," he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angrily.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses," He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye. He then muttered, " _Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say!_ " (Disclaimer: I don`t own the lyrics, okay).

"That's not a spell, that's a My Chemical Romance song," I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords." Then he screamed, " _Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio imo noto okayo."_ (For all you cool gothic My Chemical Romance fans out, there, that is a tribute! Especially for you, Raven! I love you girl!)

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame, floating into the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a fucking prep.

"Okay, I believe you now. Where the fuck is Draco?" I asked him.

Hagrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the flame, but I couldn`t see anything.

"You see, Ebony," Dumbledore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "To see what is in the flames, you must find yourself first, okay?" (Get it? Flames?)

" _I have found myself, okay, you mean old man!_ " Hagrid yelled. Dumbledore looked shocked. I guess he didn't have a headache, or else he would have said something back.

Hagrid stormed off, back into his bed. "You are a liar, Professor Dumbledore!"  
Anyway, when I got better, I went upstairs and put on a black leather mini-dress, which was all ripped on the ends, with laces on it. There was some corset on the front too. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots, with pictures of Billie-Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me, so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if you don't know who she is, then you're a prep, so fuck off!). Then I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look _kawaii_ , girl," B'loody Mary said sadly.

"Fangs (Get it?) you do too," I said sadly too. But I was still upset. So I slit both of my wrists because I was feeling totally depressed. I then sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on, so that Snape and Lupin couldn't spy on me this time.

I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Care of Magical Creatures. He looked all depressed; because Draco had disappeared (He used to be in love with Draco). He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi," he said in a depressed way.

"Hi," I said, in an equally said way. (Get it?)

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful, red gothic eyes, reminding me of Draco`s eyes. Then we jumped on each other, and started having sex.

"Stop it now, you horny simpletons!" shouted Professor McGonagall, who was watching us. So was everyone else.

"Vampire, you mother fucker!" I said. I slapped him in the face. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted, and then I ran away, angrily.

Just as I was running away, he started to scream, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then his eyes rolled up! You couldn`t see his pipil at all.

"NO!" I ran up closer. I then shouted, "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!"

"I do, but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurts. I think its turning back into the lightning bolt! Save me! My scar was hurting, and then I had a vision of what is happening to Draco. Voldemort has him hostage!"

(I've written a new story, but I will only send the link to it to people I know won't flame it)


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SCRAY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Vampire and I ran up the stairs. We were looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came to us.

"What is it that you want now, you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Voldemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No," he said meanly. "I don't give a damn about what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school, especially with _you_ Ebony." He frowned, looking at me. "Besides. I never liked him that much, anyway." And then he walked away.

Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (Don't you think gay guys are like so hot?)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him, but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm.

"I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then suddenly, we were in Voldemort's lair!

We ran in with our wands out, just as we heard an evil voice scream (Get it? It`s a horror movie, and I like that kind of stuff) a curse, " _Imperio!_ "

It was Voldemort!

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

We ran to where Voldemort was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there. Instead, the fat guy who killed Cedric was there. Draco was there, crying tears of blood. Wormtail was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Wormtail.

"Rid my sight of you despicable Goths!" he shouted, as we started shooting spells at him, with our wands. He then suddenly he looked at me. He fell down to the ground, with a loving look in his eyes. "Ebony, I love you. Will you have sex with me?" he asked (In this, he is sixteen years old, so he is not a paedophile, okay).

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Ebony, I love you! Will you have sex with me?" asked Wormtail. I started laughing crudely.

"What the fuck? You torture my boy friend and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up, you fucking bastard," I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood poured out of his body, like a fountain.

"No!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I burst into tears sadly.

"Wormtail, what are thou doing?" called Voldemort. We could hear him coming! We could hear his high heels approaching on to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew back to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There, I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco, taking off his clothes so we could have sex. He had a six-pack and a really huge penis.

"It's so unfair!" I yelled. "Why can't I just be ugly, or plain? Why can`t I be like all the other girls and preps here, except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you want to be ugly? I don't like those preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts," answered Draco.

"Yes, but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Lupin took a video of me naked. Hagrid says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Wormtail is in love with me! I just want to be with you only, Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (And don't worry; Ebony isn't a snob or anything. A lot of people have told her that she is pretty) "I`m like so good at too many things! _Why can`t I just be normal? It`s a fucking curse!_ " I shouted and then I ran away.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

"Ebony! Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now you can go and have sex with Vampire!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marilyn Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood, all depressed. Then I looked at my black Good Charlotte watch and noticed it was time to go to Herbology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said "Anarchy" on the front in, blood red letters. It was all ripped and I was wearing around it, a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and I put on boots that said "Joel" all over them, with blood red letters. I put my ebony, black hair out of my face.

Anyway, I went downstairs, feeling all sad and depressed, just as usual. I did some advanced Herbology work. I was planting a bloody Venus fly trap, when suddenly, the head of the plant, turned to Draco!

"Ebony, I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I don't care what those fucking preps and poseurs think. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you, I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just want to fucking be with you. I fucking love you!"

Then he started to sing "The Chronicles of Life and Death" (We considered it our song now. That was because we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing, gothic and sexy. It was like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (Don't you think those guys are so hot. If you don`t know who they are, then get the fuck out of here!).

"Oh my fucking god," I said, after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us, but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish. They were the same as Draco's now) at them. "I love you!"

Then we started to kiss just, like Hilary Duff (I fucking hate that bitch) in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away, holding hands. Pomona Sprout shouted at us, but she stopped, because everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked together. Then I saw a poster, saying that My Chemical Romance would have a concert in Hogsmede, right then. We looked at each other all shocked and got really excited.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

"What the fuck Draco? I`m not going to a concert with you!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me the last time. Even if it _is_ My Chemical Romance. You know how much I like them"

"What cause we… you know…" he spoke uncomfortably (because guys don't like to talk a sex).

"Yeah, like if you know!" I yelled in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again," Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an _escort_."

"Oh my fucking god! What the fuck? Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess your now a prep or a Christian now?"

" _No_ ," he muttered loudly.

"Are _you_ becoming a prep ?" I shouted angrily.

"Ebony! I'm not a prep! Please come with me!". He then fell down to his knees and started singing 'The World is Black' by Good Charlotte, to me. (I so fucking love that song)

I was flattened, because that's not even a single. He had memorized the lyrics, just for me!

"Okay then, I guess I will have to," I said. Then we had sex for a while and then I went up to my room.

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite girl," she said happily (she speaks Japanese and so do I. That means 'Please to meet you' in Japanese). "By the way, Willow, that fucking poseur, got expelled. She failed all her classes and she didn`t go to Arithmancy classes. Professor Vector told Dumbledore to get rid of her." ( _Raven, you fucking suck! Fuck you!_ )

"It serves her right, that fucking bitch," I laughed angrily.

Well anyway, we were feeling all depressed, so we watched some gothic movies, such as The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Maybe Willow will die too," I told her.

" _Kawaii_ ," B'loody Mary said, shaking her head, energetically and lethargically. "Oh yeah, I have a confession to make. After she got expelled, I murdered her. After that, Lupin had sex with her, because he is a paedophile."

" _Kawaii,_ " I commented happily. We talked to each other in silence for the rest of the movie.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I am going to a concert with Draco, tonight, in Hogsmeade. The band is going to be My Chemical Romance. Panic at the Disco is going to be playing there too," I said. "I need to wear like the hottest outfit _ever_."

B'loody Mary nodded, energetically. "Oh my fucking God! Lets like totally go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my special Hot Topic loyalty card.

"No," she said. My head snapped up.

' _What?"_ I fucking yelled _._ I could not believe it. "B'loody Mary, are you a fucking _prep_?"

" _No! No!_ " She laughed. "I found some cool gothic stores near Hogwarts. That's all."

"Who told you about them," I asked, so I could make sure it was Draco, Diablo or Vampire (don't even _say_ that name to me!). Or if it was I and I had forgotten about it.

"Dumbledore," She said. "I`m going to get our brooms."

"Oh my fucking God, Dumbledore?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I saw the map of Hogsmeade on his desk, and I noticed that there had this really cool gothic store on it," She told me. "Come on, let's go."

We were shopping in a few punk-Goth stores, especially for the concerts that happens in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was, oh my god, hotter than Gerard Way, except he wasn`t, because that`s impossible. He gave me a few gothic dresses.

"We only have these for the real Goths."

"What do you mean by the 'real Goths'?" B'loody Mary and I asked him.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many poseurs there are in this town, man! Yesterday, Lupin and Snape, tried to buy a gothic camera pouch," He lowered his head. "I didn't even know they even had a camera."

"Oh my fucking God, to! _They are going to spy on me again!_ " I cried. So I ran out of the changing room, wearing a long black dress, with lots of red laces coming out. It was very low-cut, with a huge slit.

"Oh my Satan, you have to buy that outfit", the salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totally hot," said B'loody Mary.

"You know what; I am going give it to you free. That is because you look really hot in that outfit. Hey, are you going be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually," I looked back at him. "Hey, by the way, my name's Ebony Dark'ness Dementia _Tara_ Way. What is your name?"

"Tom Bombadil," He said, as he ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "Maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah, I don't think so, because I am going to go there with my boyfriend, Draco, you sick pervert!" I yelled angrily. But before he could beg for me to go with him, Hagrid flew in on his black broomstick. He was looking very worried. " _Oh my fucking God, Ebony, you need to come back into the castle now_!" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom Bombadil gave us some clothes and stuff for free. He said that he would help us with make-up, if we wanted. That was because he was really into fashion and stuff (he is bisexual, by the way).

Hagrid kept shouting at us to come back to Hogwarts. "What the fuck, Hagrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off, you fucking bastard."

Well anyway, Willow came, just as Hagrid left, angrily.

"Hey bitch, you look _kawaii,_ " she said to me.

"Yeah, but not as _kawaii_ as you," I answered sadly. That was because Willow was really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset dress, with blood red lace on it. She was also wearing black blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black pointy boots that showed off how pale she was. She had a really nice body, with big boobs and everything. She was thin enough to have anorexia.

"So are you going to the concert with Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said happily.

"I'm going with Diablo," she answered happily.

Well anyway Draco and Diablo came. They were both looking extremely hot and sexy. You could tell they thought we were hot too.

Diablo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing lots of make-up, just like Marilyn Manson.

Draco was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black Good Charlotte t-shirt and black Vans. He got that from the Warped Tour 2004.

B'loody Mary was going to the concert with Dracula. Dracula used to be called Neville, but it turned out that he was kidnapped at birth. It also turned out that his real family were vampires and that they died in a car crash. Neville converted to Satanism and he went Goth. He was in Slytherin now. He was wearing a black Warped Tour 2004 t-shirt, black jeans and shoes. His black hair had red streaks in it. We call him Dracula now.

Well anyway, we all went into Draco's black Mercedes Bens (get it? Because we are gothic) that his dad, Lucian, gave him. We did pot, coke and another drugs. Draco and I had sex. We made fun of those stupid fucking preps.

We soon got there. I gasped. Gerard was the sexiest guy ever! He looked even sexier than he did in photos. He had long raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was really skinny and he had an amazing ethnic voice.

We moshed to Helena and some other songs. Suddenly, Gerard pulled of his mask. So did the other members. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man, with no nose and red eyes. Everyone ran away, but me and Draco. Draco and I approached the stage to see what was going on. It was Voldemort and the Death Eaters!

"You moronic idiots!" he shouted with angst. "Ebony, I told you to kill Vampire. You have failed. And now I shall kill you and you beloved Draco!"

"No! No! Please!" We begged sadly, but he took out his knife.

Suddenly, a gothic old man flew in on his broomstick. He had long black hair and a long black beard. He was wearing a black robe, which said 'Avril Lavigne' on the back. He shouted a spell and Voldemort ran away. It was Dumbledore!

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I got out of my coffin. I then put on some black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and some blood-red lipstick. I was wearing a black really low-cut leather dress, that was all ripped and in stripes, so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring, with black and red diamonds inside it.

(The night before, Draco and I went back to the _skull_ (Get it? Skull, because I`m gothic and I like death). Dumbledore chased Voldemort away. We flew there on our broomsticks. My broomstick was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was laces all over it. Draco had a black My Chemical Romance broomstick. We went back to our rooms and we had sex, while listening to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway, I went down to the Great Hall. There, all the walls were painted black. The tables were also black too. But you could see that there was pink pant underneath the black paint. There were posters of poseur bands everywhere, such as Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"What the fuck!" I shouted. I sat next to B'loody Mary and Willow.

B'loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini-dress. She was also wearing a Good Charlotte t-shirt on also. I noticed that she was also wearing black fishnets and black pointy boots, which looked really nice on her.

Willow was wearing a long, gothic, black dress, with blood red writing, that was all lacy, and came up to your thighs. She was also wearing black boots and fishnets.

Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey Way, Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in. that was because they were bisexual, so they could talk about liking other men.

"Those guys are so fucking hot," Neville was saying, just as a gothic old man, with a black beard and everything, suddenly came into the Great Hall. He was the same person who had chased away Voldemort the night before. He had normal tan skin, but he was wearing white foundation. He had also dyed his hair black.

" _Dumbledore?_ " we all gasped.

"What the fuck?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Voldemort away!"

"Hello everyone," he said happily. "As you can see, I gave the room a makeover. What do you guys think about it?"

Everyone from the poseur table, which was fucking Gryffindor, started to cheer. Well, we Goths just looked at each other; all disgusted and lowered our heads. We couldn't believe what a poseur he was!.

"By the way, you can all call me Albus for now onwards," Told us as he left. We then went to our classes.

"What a fucking poseur!" Draco shouted angrily, as we to Transfiguration classes. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying tears of blood; in a gothic _way_ (get it? Way, like Gerard), but I didn't say anything.

"I bet he's having a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

All day we sat angrily, thinking about what Dumbledore had done. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too, the My Chemical Romance concert. It had been postponed, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly so that I could cut classes (I hated going to class when Snape was teaching. He was a fucking paedophile). Draco was being all secretive. I asked him what was the problem, but he got all mad me. He then started to cry all hot and with a lot angst (Don`t you think sensitive, bisexual guys are like so totally hot).

"No one fucking understands me!" he shouted angrily, as his black hair went over his big blue eyes, just like Billie Joe did in Boulevard of Broken Dreams. He was wearing black baggy pants and a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, He was also wearing a black _die_ (get it? Instead of him having _tie._ That is because I`m gothic). I was wearing black leather, low-cut top, with chains all over it all, mini-skirt. I was also wearing a black thick high boots and a gothic belly-button ring. My hair was all up in all mess up high in a bun, just like Amy Lee in the music video for Going Under. (Send an e-mail, if you want to see the picture)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"But... but... but..." he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was too late. I knew what I heard. I ran to the bathroom angrily, crying. Draco banged on the door. I cried and cried, as my bloody eyeliner streamed down my cheeks. It made cool tears go down my faces, just like Benji in the music video for Girls and Boys (Raven, that is like so our video!). _I took out a cigarette end, and then I started to smoke pot._

Suddenly, Hagrid came. He had appeared, using his apparition skills.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily, dropping my pot. "What the fuck do you think you're doing in the girl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Hagrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second, I wanted it to be Tom from the store, or maybe even Draco. But it wasn`t. It was Dumbledore.

"Hey, I need to ask you a question," he said, pulling out his black wannabe-gothic purse. "What are you wearing to the concert?"

"You know who My Chemical Romance is?" I gasped.

"No. I just saw that there was a concert happening tonight, that a lot of Goths and punk rockers were going to," He confessed. "Anyway, Draco has a surprise for you."

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

All day, I wondered what the surprise was going to be. Meanwhile, I put on a black leather mini-skirt, a black corset, with purple laces all over it, and a black, gothic, compact boots. My Chemical Romance was going to do the concert again, since Voldemort had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed to My Chemical Romance in my bedroom, all night. I was feeling so excited.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I was trying on some black clothes, while moshing to 'Thank You For The Venom', as that happened. I got all mad. So I turned off the music. Secretly, I was hoping that it was Draco on the other side of the door, so that I could have sex with him again. I was wrong.

"What fucking hell are you doing?" I shouted angrily. It was Lupin. "Are you going come and rape me or what?" I yelled. I was allowed to say that. That was because Dumbledore had told us all had to be careful around him and Snape, since they were paedophiles.

"No actually. Can I please borrow some condoms," he growled angrily.

"What, so you can fuck your six year old girlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarcastically.

"Fucker," He said. He then went away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eye shadow, black eyeliner, some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went outside. I gasped. Snape and Lupin were in the middle of the empty hall, doing it. Dobby was there, watching them fuck each other!

"Oh my god, you moronic idiot!" they both shouted angrily, once realise that I had just witness them have sex. Dobby ran away crying. They then got up. Normally, I would have been turned on, as I love seeing guys have sex with each other, but were both fucking preps. (By the way, Snape has moved to Gryffindor now.)

"What the fuck? Is that why you guys wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (See, I spelled that correct. In fact, this entire story is now spell checked.)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Lupin shouted angrily.

"Well you should have told me," I replied.

"You moronic idiots!" Snape began to shout angrily. And then, I took out my black camera and took a picture of them. You could see that they were naked and everything. Lupin`s penis was so fucking big.

"Well excuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was that all about?"

"I did that so I could blackmail you, if I needed to," I said with a grin. "So now next time you see me having sex with my boyfriend, you can`t fucking spy on me, or I'll show this to Dumbledore. So fuck off, you fucking bastards!" I shouted.

I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wand at them, _witch_ (Get it? That`s because I am a witch) comes back on command. They tripped over it.

Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

"What the fuck? Where is Draco?" I asked him.

"Oh, he's being a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't come," Vampire said, lowering his head. "Do you want to come with me instead to the concert?"

Then he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his godfather, Sirius Black, had given him. The license plate on the front said 'MCR666', in blood red lettering. The one on the back said 'Ebony' on it. I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. My Chemical Romance was there, playing. Vampire and I began to make out, moshing to the music. I gasped as looked at the band.

I almost had an erection. Gerard was so fucking hot! He began to sing 'Helena'. His sexy, beautiful voice began to fill the hall. And then I heard some crying. I turned around and saw Draco, crying in a corner.

(Sorry about taking so long to proofread this. It's actually harder than you think. What the fuck was I on when I wrote this shit?)


	6. Chapter 6

Later we all went back to school. Draco was crying in the common room. "Draco, are you okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No, I'm not, you fucking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He started to run out of the place, in a suicidal way. I started to cry, because I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"It`s okay, Ebony," said Vampire, as he tried to comfort me. "I`ll make him feel better."

"You mean you'll go fuck him, won`t you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran to get Draco. Vampire came too.

"Draco, please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pale face. I was so turned on. That is because I love sensitive, bisexual guys. (If you are homophobic, then fuck off!)

And then we heard some footsteps! Vampire got out his black invisibility cloak. We both got under it. We saw the janitor Argus Filch there, shouting angrily. He had a flashlight in his hand.

" _Whose there?_ " he shouted angrily. We saw Mrs Norris come. She went under the invisibility cloak and started to meow loudly.

" _Is anyone there?_ " Filch asked his cat.

"No! Fuck you _preppy_ little poseur, son of a fucking bitch!" Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"He, excuse me! Who said that?" yelled Filch. Then he heard Mrs Norris meow. "Mrs Norris is there anyone under that cloak!" he asked. Mrs Norris meowed. And then Vampire kissed me! He did it just as Filch was taking of the cloak!

"WHAT THE..." he yelled but, it was too late. We were now running away from him. Then we saw Draco crying. He was in tears. I noticed that he was slitting his wrists. He was outside of the school.

"Draco!" I cried. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so." Draco said sadly.

We then went back to our coffins, kissing each other. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (That is a depressing movie) on a gothic red bed together. As I was about to put in the video, my eyes rolled up. Suddenly, I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knock on the door to the main entrance of the school. I saw Cornelius Fudge, along with the rest of the rest of the Ministry of Magic, walked into the school!

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the Minister of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin, so I opened the door. I was wearing black leather pyjamas. Then I gasped. Standing in front of me where B`loody Mary, Vampire, Diablo, Draco, Dracula and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top, with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that, she was wearing a black puffy skirt, with laces on it and black gothic boots, that was attached to the top.

Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt. He was also wearing baggy, black pants and Vans shoes. Vampire looked like Joel Madden.

Draco was wearing a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt. He was also wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just like Gerard Way, and almost just as sexy.

B'loody Mary was wearing a tight black puffy, gothic dress, that she had ripped, so it showed of all her clearage. She was also wearing a white apron that said 'bitch' and other swear words. There was My Chemical Romance lyrics written on it also. It looked like one of the dresses that I had seen Amy Lee wear once.

Darkness (who is Ginny Weasley) was there too. She was wearing a ripped, gothic, black dress with ripped stuff and laces over it. She was also wearing black pointy boots.

Crab and Goyle were there too. It turns out that Darkness, Diablo, Crabbe and Goyle's dad was in fact a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and before he died. They all got so depressed that they became gothic. That meant they converted to Satanism.

"Oh my fucking God" I yelled, as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are you all here?"

"Ebony, something is really fucked up," Draco said.

"Okay, but I need to put my fucking clothes on first," I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now. By the way, you look so _kawaii_ anyway. You're so fucking beautiful," Draco said, in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right," I said, smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all secretive, first."

"I will, I will," he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick, red eye shadow and white foundation. Then I came.

We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep, called Britney, who was in Gryffindor, was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt and a Hilary Duff t-shirt. Because he hated her so much, we pulled the fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall, we could see Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge was there, shouting at Dumbledore. Professor Dolores Umbridge was there too.

" _This cannot be,_ " she shouted angrily. " _The school must be closed!_ "

" _He who must not be name it planing to kill all the students!_ " yelled Cornelius Fudge.

" _You are no longer fit to be the head master of this school, Dumbledore!_ " yelled Professor Umbridge. " _You are too old and cannot pull magic like you use to! It is too dangerous! You must retire, or you will put your students at risk! Voldemort is planning to kill all your students!_ "

"Very well," Dumbledore said angrily. "But we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort. She is in the school right now. Her name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

Everyone looked at each other. They looked surprised. I gasped.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

The door opened and Professor Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledore and Umbridge saw us.

"Mrs Way, what the fuck are you doing?" Umbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her.

"Oops, she made a mistake!" he interrupted her. "She means 'Hi everybody, come in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite B'loody Mary. Crabbe and Goyle started to make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Valo (if you don't who the fuck he is, go fuck yourselves). I ate some Count Chocula and drank some blood from a cup. Then I heard someone shouting angrily. I looked behind me. It was…Vampire! He and Draco were shouting at each other.

"Vampire, Draco, what the fuck?" I asked.

"You fucking bastard!" Draco yelled at Vampire, "I want to sit next to her!"

"No I do!" Harry shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like you, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"No fucking way (get it?), you motherfucker. She loves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (No, not in that way, you pervert). They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbledore yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a grey robe. All the glass in the window he flew through fell apart. Britney, that fucking prep, started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting… I stopped eating… Everyone gasped. The room fell silent… it was Voldemort!

"Ebony…..Ebony…" Voldemort said in his raspy evil voice. "Thou have failed your mission! Now I shall kill though and I shall kill Vampire as well. If though does not kill him before then, I shall kill Draco too!"

"Please don't make me kill him, please!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I burst into tears. Draco and Vampire came to comfort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then saw Voldemort coming to kill Draco while Draco was slitting his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony! Ebony! Are you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice.

"Yeah," I said sadly as I got up.

"Everything's all right, Ebony?" said Vampire all sensitively.

"No, it's not!" I shouted angrily. Tears of blood went down my face. "Oh my fucking God, what if I'm getting possessed like in 'The Ring 2'!"

"Its ok girl," said B'loody Mary. "Maybe you should ask Professor Trelawney about what the visions mean though."

"Okay bitch," I said sadly and then we went.

XXXXXXX666XXXXXXX

Well we had Divination next so I got to ask Professor Trelawney about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody, come in," said Professor Trelawney in Japanese. She smiled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She's the coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long black hair with blood red tips and red eyes (her mom was a vampire, and she's also half Japanese so she speaks it and everything. She and B'loody Marry get along great). She's really young for a teacher. Today she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long gothic black torn dress. We went inside the black classroom with posters of Emily the Strong. I raised my hand. I was wearing some black nail Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love your nail polish, where'd you get it? Hot Topic?"

"Yeah," I answered. All the preps who didn't know what Hot Topic was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about something. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yes, tell me?" she asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay, class is fucking dismissed everyone," Professor Trelawney said and she let everyone go. "Except for you Britney," she pointed at Britney and some other preps. "Please do Exorcise (get it?) One on page three."

"Okay, I'm having lots of visions," I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried that Draco is going to die."

Well she gave me a black crystal ball to look in. I looked at it.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram," told her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy, with wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and black Congress shoes.

"Okay, you can go now, see you cunt," said Professor Trelawney.

"Bye bitch," I said waving.

I went to Draco. Vampire was sitting next to him. Draco and I followed Vampire together and I was so excited.


End file.
